


Sway With Me

by hulucthulhu



Series: Easy Does it [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol, During the War, Healing Sex, M/M, Sex, Top Steve, mentions of steve rogers/peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulucthulhu/pseuds/hulucthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got Steve pinned, and he knows that Steve could easily break the hold of his hands on his wrists and flip them so it was his thighs bracketing Bucky’s instead of the current situation. </p><p>After a brief moment of shock, Steve’s face melts into a wry expression as he jokes, “I guess it’s a good thing the girls never picked me over you growing up.”</p><p>Bucky just groans and collapses onto Steve’s broad, firm chest and mumbles into the fabric and heartbeat “Idon’wan’CarterSteve.”</p><p>sequel to "'Round Midnight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this with 'Round Midnight. Enjoy and let me hear what you think! I'll write a modern Winter Soldier/Steve companion piece soonish.

And there he is, looking all the man Bucky knew him to be. And he’s making eyes at Peggy in that breathtaking red dress. And Bucky’s joking to get Steve’s attention back, but it’s all focused on her. And he orders another drink and downs it by the time she’s gone.

“I think I’m going to go,” he says before Steve opens his mouth, and he’s walking out of the room, drink still in his hand. And he expects Steve to follow, making some sort of protest or offering to join. But he doesn’t, and that hurts even more.

By the time Steve does come back to their shared tent, Bucky’s sitting on his cot, and he might be a little drunk because there’s an empty bottle next to him and the glass from the pub still clutched in his hand. And he thinks idly, that this is all a little familiar.

“Hey Bu—whoa, you okay?” Maybe it’s the grim look on his face. Maybe it’s the empty bottle. Or the disheveled look. Or his white knuckle fists. Bucky just wants to punch Steve in the face. Not for leaving. Not for being interested in someone else. Not for being Captain America. But because this must have been how Steve felt so many times, and why didn’t he say anything? And why isn’t Bucky saying anything?

“’M Fine.” He slurs a little.

Steve pulls his canteen off his bed and offers it to his friend who ignore him, and sits across from Bucky’s on his own.

“Wanna talk about it?” he offers.

“She’s beautiful.” He says blankly.

“Oh. Do you—do you have a thing for Agent Carter, because I can—“

“Not exactly. Doesn’t matter. I’m goin’ to sleep,” he says, still not looking at Steve as he gets up and starts undressing.

Steve watches him. Watches him hesitate and fail to raise his tank top, before he sighs and stands there looking tired and broken. He stands and reaches out a hand to Bucky’s shoulder, who flinches away like Steve’s hands were fire and lets out a growl.

“Whoa, buddy. What the hell is going on?” Steve demands, reaching out for him one more time. But his hand is thrown aside as Bucky spins and tackles him to the dirty floor of their tent.

He’s got Steve pinned, and he knows that Steve could easily break the hold of his hands on his wrists and flip them so it was his thighs bracketing Bucky’s instead of the current situation.

After a brief moment of shock, Steve’s face melts into a wry expression as he jokes, “I guess it’s a good thing the girls never picked me over you growing up.”

Bucky just groans and collapses onto Steve’s broad, firm chest and mumbles into the fabric and heartbeat “Idon’wan’CarterSteve.”

Steve doesn’t say anything, he just sighs as Bucky lies on top of him, like Bucky is an annoying cat in the way.

He just listens to Steve’s new, strong heartbeat. One that never flutters or falters underneath new tough skin and muscle that was never there. He doesn’t know how long he listens to the sound of clear lungs and strong hearts, but the way his shoulder is bent as his head is on Steve’s chest and his hands are still holding Steve’s wrists is making his arm go numb so he sits up and looks at his friend lying in the dirt.

“Uh, are we done here?”

Bucky isn’t sure if his answer manages to leave his mouth before he’s crashing into Steve’s at full force. He hasn’t kissed him since the morning he left. And he wants to make up for lost time. And he wants to make up for the time he’s never going to have.

 One hand is knotting in Steve’s hair as the other one is on that wide, strong chest and Steve’s are floating to his hips. And he’s afraid to come up for air because of what might happen when he does, so he keeps going until every last breath is stolen and Steve is pushing him away.

“Are you actually jealous?” He says, panting with wide, confused eyes at the man on top of him.

Bucky rolls his eyes and mumbles, “wellImeanyouhaven’ttouchedmesinceyousprungmefromhydrasowhatwasIsupposedtothinkwhenIsawwhyyoupunk”

“Didn’t your ma ever teach you not to mumble?” Steve sighs, and Bucky just shoots him a thoroughly annoyed look.  “Buck,” he says softly, gently squeezing the man’s hips where his large hands now rest, “No one will ever hold a candle to you.”

But Bucky throws his hands up in annoyance, “then what’s with the hands off?” he clambers off of the floor and his friend.

“Bucky, you can’t even take your shirt off in front of me after Hydra, I didn’t want to push you,” he’s still on the floor leaning up on his elbows now. “I thought maybe you weren’t interested because I’m not, ya’know, little, anymore.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes and sits heavily on his bed, “Have you looked in a fucking mirror, Steve? Who wouldn’t be interested?”

Steve gets to his knees and slides in between Bucky’s forcing the now smaller man to look at him before he kisses him gently and earnestly. And Bucky pulls at Steve’s shirt to get it off, and to get him up as Steve’s arms tangle in his to try to get Bucky’s pants open, the chaste kiss quickly turning heated and desperate.

They detach, laughing a little, and Bucky watches as Steve rises and strips down slowly, like he’s self conscious.

And Bucky’s never seen anything more beautiful, the smooth muscle under golden skin. He’s strong and glorious and half hard in front of him. Steve had always been beautiful to him, but he definitely enjoyed the new statuesque body bared before him.

A blush rose in Steve’s cheeks as Bucky surveyed the new body. “Come on, Buck, it’s your turn.” He said quietly before stepping forward towards the sitting figure and pulling him up. But his friend’s eyes widened in fear.

“I—it’s not the same—I’ve got scars, now, Steve,” he stumbles out, hesitating as Steve tries to lift his shirt.

“It’s okay,” he says quietly, and Bucky concedes, allowing Steve to lift the shirt over his head. He looks away ashamed as Steve’s deep blue eyes rake over him with concern. He healed fast and only the smallest wounds are healed, but the worst still stand out. Shiny pink slices cut into the olive flesh below, threatening to stay forever. The worst of the bruises are finally faded so only yellow and green mottle his flesh in places. “Bucky,” he breathes out. It’s sad, and astonished, and angry all at once and Bucky isn’t sure how one person can be all those things at once when warm finger tips are gently tracing over his wounds. “Is this from—?”

“Yeah.”

Steve accidentally presses too hard on a lingering bruise and he winces.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve is saying as he pulls Bucky in for a kiss. Kissing him deeply before guiding them down to the bed as he unbuttons Bucky’s trousers and they fall away.

He’s gentle as he kisses him, like he’ll break Bucky if he goes at it they way they had been before. Their hard cocks rubbing between them were anything but gentle though, and he slips a hand down, large enough to wrap around them both as they moan into each other’s mouths.

“Steve, I want—“ he pants and arches into the touch, “I want you.”

And Steve catches the look in his eye, knowing exactly what he means. “Anything, Bucky. Anything.” And he leans off for a moment, reaching for something in a bag on the ground.

And then he’s back, and he’s sliding down Bucky’s stomach, kissing each tender scar across his chest, over his ribs, and nipping at his hip bones as Bucky spreads his legs on instinct.  “Please.”

So Steve obliges, opening the tin of Vaseline and scooping some on his finger before he’s tenderly circling Bucky’s hole as he kisses Bucky’s muscled thighs. And Bucky moves towards the addicting sensation, letting Steve inside of him slowly. Relaxed under his friend’s touch and from the smooth drinks of earlier.

Steve takes his time, slowly opening Bucky like he’d shatter the man if he was too eager. And for once, Bucky didn’t mind going slow. He let him, savoring the feeling of the slick fingers working the sensitive area, as Steve kissed his thighs and lapped at his hard, leaking cock.

Finally Steve was back at his mouth, rolling them over and pulling Bucky into his lap. Bucky could feel the slick slide of Steve’s lubed dick against his skin as he positioned himself before guiding Steve into his body. He sank slowly down, eyes falling closed and head falling back as Steve’s hands firmly held his hips.

“Fuck, Bucky. You’re so fucking beautiful,” he says as Bucky begins to roll his hips. And he’s so tight and warm and wet that Steve can’t help but thrust into him deeply.

They go slow, savoring ever slide and pull. Eventually Steve sits up, Bucky still in his lap, and Bucky wraps his arms around his neck as they rock together.

“Bucky,” he pants, into his mouth, “Oh god, Buck. Never thought—“ and Bucky shuts him up with a bruising kiss as Steve shudders and comes inside of the smaller man with deep thrusts that have Bucky clenching around him and spilling between them as well.

Steve just hold him close as they come down off of their post orgasmic high, but soon he hears tell-tale sniffles.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asks with concern, “did I hurt you?”

“No, ‘m good. ‘m great,” Bucky says, lifting himself up and off Steve, pressing Steve back to the mattress with his head on the strong chest again. “Just never want to lose this, ‘s all.”

Steve wraps his arms around him, “I’m not going anywhere, Buck. Neither are you.”

Tears slide down Bucky’s face in the dark onto Steve’s skin.

“Okay,” he says shakily and lets the new, perfect heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
